When I'm High
Okay peeps!!! This is a day in my life when I'm high. This is all true and I hope it's funny.... If it was on Fanfiction: Title: When I'm High Catagory: Codename: Kids Next Door language: English Rating: T Words: I don't know.... Pairing: Father Genre: Humour Chapter 1: Zero Period I entered school that day feeling normal. I went towards the huge cafeteria, which is where everyone hangs before and during Zero Period. I was still tired so I decided to go and buy a Pepsi Max. "Guess who?" said someone, putting their hands over my eyes. "EMILY!!" I shouted, jumping out of my chair and hugging one of my best friends. "Hey! It's good to see you too." she said, sitting down next to me. I took my first sip of my drink, in mid sip, Emily spoke, "I love you." I pretended to choke as I carefully set down my Pepsi, I looked at her and replied, "I...love you too." we broke out into fits of giggles like we always do when we recite our favorite Klaine moment. I kept laughing as I fell backwards, lucky for me, Emily was there and caught me. "You okay?" "Fine." I said as I took a swig of Pepsi and began laughing again. "What's with her?" Our friend, Brad, asked as he walked over to us. "I don't know, she just keeps laughing." Emily said. "Morgan give me the Pepsi." she said, reaching towards my Pepsi bottle. "NO!" I yelled, making Emily retract her hand. "MINE!" I yelled again, getting up from my seat and running to the opposite end of the of the cafeteria, clutching my Pepsi to me. I quickly took a sip from it and relaxed. I then got up and casually walked back to them. My two friends were looking at me weirdly, "Sup homees?" I asked as I sat down. "Hey Brad, can you watch my stuff?" she asked to Brad. "Don't I always?" he said as me and Emily got up. It was tradition for us to leave Brad with our things while we put our coats away upstairs so we could avoid the bus rush. As we climbed up the stairs to our lockers I exclaimed, "OH!!! Emily! I had the weirdest Klaine and Brittana dream last night." I said. "Santana got Brittany pregnant because she had man sperm. And then Kurt got pregnant by Blaine. And Brit ended up having triplets named April, May. and August." "Okay Morgan, that is probably your weirdest dream ever..." Emily said as we got to her locker. I leaned against the lockers and continued to laugh, falling down on top of my book bag. "Oh my god Morgan! Are you okay?" Emily asked as I stuck out my hands to her, laughing hysterically. "Morgan, the teachers are watching us." she said as she helped me up from the floor. "Wait!!! Was one of them blonde?" I asked her. "Yea..." she said as she held on to me as we walked down the hall. "OMG! THAT WAS MRS. LIBI! I HAVE HER FIRST HOUR!" I yelled, and then began laughing again. "Wow, that is gonna be funny." she said as we went to my locker. I was laughing still and had trouble opening up my locker. "Wow, your laughing so much you can't even open up your locker..." Emily said, "Let me, what's your combo?" "3-3-3-33" laugh, "9-9-9-9-19," laugh, " "3-3-3-3-39'l finally gasped out as she opened my locker and placed my coat and other hiemal clothing inside. She grabbed me my Poppy coach and closed my locker. We linked arms as we headed back to our lockers. "You're not pretending, are you?" "NOPE!!!" I yelled and began skipping down the hallway, saying high to the people I passed. "Morgan, are you drunk?" Emily asked. "WHAT! Why would you say that?" I asked as I laughed some more. "My point exactly." she said as we approached the stairs, "Both hands on the rail, Morgan. I don't want you falling down the stairs." I obliged as I gripped the middle rail with both hands and walked down the two sets of stairs. "HI JOSHY!" I said when I reached the cafeteria an saw another of my friends, talking to Collin from my first hour. "Don't call me that." he said as I bounded over to our table and sat down. I looked at everyone and began laughing again. "What's with you, today?" Collin asked, Emily then began to explain my weird behavior. "Morgan, are you high?" Came Adam's voice. Adam was a good friend and sat across from me in first hour. "NO I AM NOT!" I yelled and began laughing again. "Yea, your high." he said, shrugging and walking off to do Adamy things. "Well I got to go." I said getting up, "I have to make up a test in Geometry." I said, collecting my things and running to the stairs. ---- So what did you think? Review, please! I like reviews! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Non-Canon